A new recuit
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of TUFF's newest agent. Will he be able to become one of best? Watch as the new guy proves his worth to the agency. (May change to M rated later on. And before you ask, Dudley and Kitty are not a couple in this story)


**Alright, my first **_**Tuff Puppy **_**story. I have nothing else to say so let's get started.**

* * *

It was an average day in the city of Petropolis. Many people in the city were at the bank doing whatever there is that they wanted to do. That is, until a certain rat came up to the check stand.

"Ok lady, hand over the money!" said Verminious Snaptrap, leader of _DOOM_, who was pointing a laser gun to the worker's head.

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the entrance of the bank, revealing a cat and dog duo.

"Not so fast, Snaptrap! You're under arrest by the _Turbo Undercover Fighting Force_" said the female cat.

"Ah, if it isn't Agents Puppy and Katswell" Snaptrap said.

"It's over, Snaptrap, there's no way out" Dudley said, pointing a laser gun at Snaptrap.

"Oh, really?" Snaptrap asked which made three of his henchmen come out and circle Kitty and Dudley with lasers pointed at them. "You two move one muscle and you're toast"

Unbeknownst to them, however, someone watching them closely from a distance.

"Any last words?" the villainous rat asked. It was at that moment that a metal bar hit the smallest henchman in the head, knocking him out. "What the…?"

Snaptrap looked ahead to see who knocked his henchman. It was a male orange cat with yellow stripes, red slicked-back hair, and light blue eyes. He was also wearing a sleeveless black hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, black biker boots.

"Who are you?" Snaptrap asked with curiosity.

The cat said nothing. When the henchman, Larry, was knocked out, his laser slid towards the cat. Grabbing it, he shot three beams into the air, shooting down three ceiling lights. The lights fell on top of the bad guys' head, knocking them unconscious as well. The cat simple dropped the gun and began to walk away.

Kitty looked on in shock, but shook her head to snap herself back into reality.

"Dudley, you arrest the bad guys" Kitty told her partner.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to go see who that guy was" she told him as she ran out. Once she was outside, she looked around to see where the male cat went. She then noticed him to the left as he walked away. "Hey! Hey, you!" she shouted, trying to get his attention, but he simply kept walking

Running, she was able to catching up to him.

"Hold it right there, mister" she said, making him stop in his tracks. "I'm with the _Turbo Undercover Fighting Force_. Who do you think you are, stopping our mission for us?" she asked with annoyance.

The cat simply turned to the streets and put his fingers to his lips with a whistle. When he did that, a black and silver motorcycle appeared. He walked up to it, got on and rode away.

"Hey!" Kitty said in shock. "That's how you wanna play? Fine, two can play it that game" Kitty said, pressing a button on her wrist, turning her boots into rocket powered rollerblades. She then put goggles on and used the rockets on her skates to catch up to him.

Looking behind him, the cat saw Kitty catching up to him. He pressed a button on the accelerator of the motorcycle which gave it a nitro boost, increasing it's exponentially.

The chase was on as both cats had a turbo boost. The two rode down a hill which led to multiple hills. Once down the final hill, the cat on the motorcycle did a hard turn to the right, entering a new street. Kitty did the same, not losing her target.

Looking ahead, the cat saw a truck that had a ramp on it. He then popped a wheelie and jumped the ramp, making him fly. He landed with a thud. He looked behind him to see Kitty going around the truck, still in pursuit of him. He sighed silently with a roll of his eyes. It was then that he got an idea.

Seeing yet another truck up ahead on the left side of the street, he shifted to the left. He was about to collide with the vehicle, but he was able to slide underneath the truck at the last minute.

Kitty however, was less unfortunate as the truck hit her instead.

Finally losing his pursuer, the cat shook his head with a roll of his eyes, turning off the nitro as he continued to ride.

_**-TUFF HQ-**_

An hour or so later, after getting off that truck, Kitty was able to make it back to her job at TUFF headquarters.

"There you are, Agent Katswell, we've been waiting for you" the chief said to her as she came out the elevator all dirty and bruised.

"Sorry I'm late, chief. I was trying to chase down this cat guy who stopped Snaptrap" she explained.

"What a coincidence, we found a cat guy who stopped Snaptrap" Keswick told her. "Here he is" he said, revealing the very person that Kitty was trying to chase down earlier.

"_YOU_!" she said with anger. The man simply smirked calmly. "Chief, this is the guy who interrupted our moment to stopped Snaptrap!" Kitty told her boss.

"Yes, but he's also the one who actually _managed_ to stop Snaptrap, and with ease" he said back. Kitty looked at the male cat in front of her with a serious glare.

"Ok, you, I'm only going to ask this one more time" she began. "Who are you, and why did you interrupt our mission?" she asked.

"My name is Maxwell Sabers, but you can just call me Max. And as for your other question…" he began as he walked up to her. "Those guys were about to kill you both, and I figured you could use the help whether you wanted it or not" he concluded.

"Well I _didn't _want your help. Dudley and I could've handled it ourselves" she told him.

"Hmph. So why didn't you?" Max said with a smirk as walked passed her. This made Kitty growl in annoyance.

"*sigh*… Well, at least you arrested them, right Dudley?" she asked her partner.

"Actually, no, I got distracted with a hot dog vendor from across the street and they got away" he replied while looking off to the side.

"What?! Dudley!" she said.

"Worry not, Agent Katswell; we've already tracked down Snaptrap w-w-went" Keswick with a stutter. "We've tracked him to his lair, planning to destroy all the chew toys in Petropolis" he explained.

"That fiend!" Dudley said, holding up his fist.

"It'll take all three of you to stop him" the chief said to them.

"The _three _of us…?" Kitty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You, Dudley, and Max" chief replied.

"What? Why is _he_ going? He's not an agent" Kitty brought up, pointing a finger at Max, who looked out of the corner of his eye with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"We checked his stats and he has what it takes to help you stop Snaptrap. He might even be able to help you on future missions" Keswick said.

"Doubt it" Kitty and Max said simultaneously and they looked at each other with the same glare.

"Enough. You three get out there and stop Snaptrap, before we all suffer the price" the chief said. Dudley and Kitty saluted and ran out to the Tuffmobile. "Aren't you going to go with them?" the chief asked with them. Max replied with a roll of his eyes as he walked out.

_**-DOOM HQ-**_

The trio had soon arrived at DOOM Headquarters. They were outside planning on what to do to stop Snaptrap.

"Ok, here's the plan" Kitty began. "We enter through the back, destroy Snaptrap's machine, and arrest him before he even knows what hit him" she said.

"_Or, _we could enter through that nearby vent, use knockout gas to make them fall asleep and disarm the machine before it does any harm" Max suggested.

"Hey, you're the new guy here; _I'm _the one who's supposed to be training _you_. That means you do what I say. Besides, we don't even have knockout gas" Kitty said with irritation.

"Yeah, the thing is… I prefer to do things my way. You do thing your way and I'll do things my way" he said, and then walked to the bad guy's lair.

"That idiot. He has no idea what he's getting into" Kitty said under her breath. "Come on, Dudley!" Kitty said to him.

"_Their plan will fail, and they will get caught. And when they do, I'll have to be the one to save their asses_" Max thought as he walked toward the vent that was on the ground.

_**-Inside DOOM-**_

"The time has come to destroy all the chew toys in Petropolis!" Snaptrap said.

"How does destroying all the chew toys in Petropolis help you take over the city?" Larry asked.

"It'll help me take it over once you're in the shark tank, _Larry_" Snaptrap said, pressing a button that launched Larry into a nearby shark tank. "Now let's fire this thing up" he said, throwing the switch. However, it did nothing

"Uh, boss? I think you need to plug it into the wall" Ollie said, holding up the plug in his hands.

"I knew that. Geez" Snaptrap snatched the plug out of Ollie's hand. He didn't actually know that, he just said that so he wouldn't sound dumb.

"Oh, no you don't, Snaptrap!" Dudley said. "You're not destroying any delicious chew toys on my watch" Dudley charged in without thought.

"Dudley, NO!" Kitty tried to stop him, but he ended up stepping on a tile that trapped them both in a fishing net. Snaptrap then laughed evilly.

"Now. On with my evil plan" he said.

Unknown to him, however, Max was watching from a ceiling vent

"*sigh*… I knew those two would get caught. I knew it!" Max said to himself under his breath. "Well, looks like it's up to me to save their asses… _again_" he said to himself once more. He then reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a softball sized metal ball.

_[Flashback]_

Max was in the TUFF garage, almost at the TUFFmobile, when Keswick stopped. He turned around to see what Keswick wanted.

"Here, take this" Keswick handed him a metal ball.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"A ball of kn-kn-kn-kn-knockout gas" Keswick replied with a stutter. "Just press that button at the top and in 5 seconds, it'll put anyone in a five yard radius" he explained.

"Uh, ok… I'll be sure to use it" Max said, putting the device into his pocket.

_[End of Flashback]_

Max grabbed the vent opening and put it aside. He pressed the button on top of the device and quickly dropped it.

5 seconds later, the device released a mist that soon spread across DOOM headquarters. Soon, everyone began to feel drowsy and afterwards they eventually fell asleep.

Once the mist died down, Max seized his moment and dropped from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet (he was a cat after all).

He looked around and noticed the effects of the knockout gas.

"Hm. That's some powerful stuff. Glad I wasn't near it" he said. He then saw Snaptrap's machine. "Only one thing left to do…" he said, unsheathing his claws as he walked towards the machine.

_**-TUFF HQ-**_

Back at TUFF headquarters, Kitty and Dudley were asleep on a table. That is, until Kitty yawned. She soon woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while doing so.

"Agent Katswell, you're finally up" the chief greeted the now awake Kitty.

"*yawn*… Hey chief. What happened? How'd Dudley and I get back to HQ?" she asked half tiredly.

"You fell asleep and Agent Sabers was able to save the two of you, _and_ arrest Snaptrap and his gang" he told her.

"That's good, and… Wait! Did you say _Agent_ Sabers…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, making sure she heard right.

"He sure did" a voice said from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Max standing right behind her. "I'm TUFF agent now. See?" he showed Kitty his badge.

"I don't believe this" she said with shock and disbelief.

"Believe it!" Max said, holding her close by the waist. "Not only that, but I'm your new partner" he told her. Kitty attempted to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist in the opposite hand.

"*sigh*… great, now I _two_ partners who irritate me!" Kitty said with slight sarcasm and irritation as she pushed herself away from Max's body.

"*chuckle*… anyway, I'm outta here. See you guys tomorrow" Max said as he walked out.

"_That guy. That guy really annoys me…!" _Kitty thought to herself in her head.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. See you all in Chapter 2.**

**And if you have any ideas for future chapters, just say them in your reviews.**


End file.
